Miss Marcie Wolf
by beecouture
Summary: Laura Hale's old best friend is back in town. What dark secrets is she bringing with her?     Horrible title, I know. :P
1. Memories

"_Marcie!" Laura smiled and turned around to face me. She was running from me, like usual. I was trying my best to keep up. "Laura!" I smiled and laughed. _

"_Try to keep up this time." We laughed and I smiled. We were back at Laura's house in no time. We raced up to her room talking about what we were going to do today. We decided on Barbie's. "This one is the werewolf Barbie." Laura smiled and grabbed a brunette doll that look a lot like her. I laughed. "Don't be silly Laura, werewolves aren't real." She smiled. "Don't worry we can pretend." I agreed that was a good idea and grabbed a blonde Barbie, "This one will be the fairy Barbie. She and the werewolf are best friends." We laughed and started playing. "Madison, be nice to Lizzie!" I yelled at the Barbie like they were real. Laura laughed. She had this glint in her eye, it always stood out to me. Her whole family had that glint. They were like my second family – I was over there about 6 days a week in the summer and everyday after school. I noticed things. I smiled. Suddenly everything faded away and it was three years later. Laura had this strange look on her face. "What's wrong Laura?" I asked. She smiled sadly._

"_I need to tell you something, I've been lying to you…for awhile now…" I looked confused and shocked – what was going on? "Marcie, I'm a werewolf. They are real. My whole family is wolves, too." Laura had this tone in her voice. I could tell she was not kidding. "Laura…" I started. _

"_No, it's okay. I get it. I lied to you and you don't want to be my friend anymore."_

_I laughed. "I was going to say that it was awesome and I understood why you didn't tell me." She laughed too. We were best friends. A little thing like this wouldn't get in our way. Laura was really my only friend besides my grandmother. I had been alone since I was two years old when my parents died. Flash forward a few years and I was thirteen. I was begging Laura for the same thing I had been for months now, Change me, please change me. She didn't want to – she said it was a curse. It wasn't as good as it seemed. It didn't matter to me. I wanted to be like her so badly. Nothing would get in my way. After a long argument Laura gave in. Then everything faded away again. I was looking at myself. I was lying on my bed wearing a black and white shirt with jeans. I looked paler than normal and I was covered in a pool of blood. It was my own blood. I heard a scream everything sounded like it was underwater. "Marcie! Marcie!" I heard my grandmother's screams. I put my hands on my ears. "NO!" I screamed. The last thing I saw were white, fanged teeth. _

I woke with a start. My bed sheet was ripped and thrown on the floor. My blonde hair was matted to my neck. I was covered in sweat and I realized I had been really screaming. My wrist felt weird. So did my neck. I stood up and almost fell over on my way to my bathroom. I flicked on the lights. My blue-purple eyes were glowing violet. My fingernails had morphed into claws. I blinked a few times and my eyes slowly returned to normal. I looked down at my wrist. It was bleeding profusely. I slowly pulled my hair up and looked at my neck. It was bleeding, too. This hadn't happened in years. What was going on? I thought without thinking and raced into the shower. The cold water hit my skin and the blood slowly drizzled down the drain. I got out and pulled out my medical tape. I taped my wrist and neck. I ran a hand through my wet hair. I knew that I could no longer stay in Seattle. I had to go back to Beacon Hills. The place I never wanted to go back to. I hadn't been back in almost four years but the memories were still too painful. I was a few days shy of 19 and I still was hiding from the truth. I had to go back eventually so why not now. I remembered everything as I sat down on my bed. Moving when I was 15, in the middle of my freshman year of high school. My uncles picking me up at the Seattle airport with sympathetic faces even though I had only met them once. The whole way home they reminisced about my grandmother and my mom. It just made me feel sad. I sighed. I began packing my stuff. I had to go back.


	2. Arrival and A Strange Encounter

**I don't own Teen Wolf. I own my OC's. Forgot to say that last time. :P **

Marcie's Point of View

I pulled up to my parent's house. It was weird. I felt like I was dreaming. I was pulling my suitcases out of my car. There was an eerie chill in the air. Something had just gone down. Something huge. And I smelt burning flesh.

M.P.O.V.

Today I woke up at noon, which was not rare for me. I need to get a hobby or something. Then it hit me. I should get a job. It would give me something to do and hey, I might learn a thing or two. I rubbed my eyes and looked in the mirror. My hair looked fried and my eyes looked washed out. I decided today was makeover day. I quickly dressed in shorts and a black blouse and ran out to my car. I pulled up to a beauty salon. My mom had worked here. They had offered me a job there when I was 15 but I moved shortly after. Anyways, I locked my car and walked in. Two hours later I walked out with red-brown hair with blue and white feathers and my hair straightened. I got my nails done and went shopping. It was already six pm when I got home. I needed to learn to be more productive. The next day I woke up and threw on the first thing I saw. I finger combed my hair and grabbed my bag. "Uggghhhh." I sighed. I was driving along the road when I passed a place I never wanted to see again. Beacon Hills High School a.k.a. a prison. I figured I might as well go in. I locked my car and was ready to walk in when I heard a yell. "Don't go in! Don't go in!" I whipped around. A frantic looking teenage boy was running towards me. He had blonde hair and was a bit taller then me, "Um…why?" This kid looked nuts. "A few days ago a girl was attacked here. She's in critical condition – the school's under investigation and they don't want…people…inside." I raised my eyebrows. I sighed. "That sucks. What was…that girls' name? Is she okay?"

"Lydia Martin. No one knows. She's been in the hospital since the attack."

"Hmmm…never heard of her. That poor girl." Something was not right. 'Well…thanks for the heads up." I turned away and opened my car door.

"Are you a werewolf?"

"WHAT! Excuse me? That is not a question you ask people, jeez." Me, being the klutz I am, hit my head on the roof of my car while freaking out.

"Well…is that a yes?"

I raised my eyebrows, what the hell happened in this town. Beacon Hills was already a fucked up place but now, it was just crazy.

"Who's asking? Why do you want to know? Who the hell are you anyway?" I pointed a finger at him.

"My name's Jackson." He ran a hand through his hair. "You're different. I can tell just by looking at you. People in this town have a different kind-of 'different' and you're not from here."

I closed my eyes. "My name is Marcie. I lived here for 15 years and yes – I'm that kind-of different."

"Good." He smiled and there was and evil glint in his eyes. I began to back up and hit my car.

"Ouch." I muttered. I didn't take my eyes off Jackson. He was still smiling – he looked crazy. I slid towards me and grabbed my wrist. I winced in pain. "Ow…ow…ow…let me go." I whimpered.

"Come with me."

Why are the crazy ones always hot? Ugh.

I followed Jackson's car to the clearing in the woods. I could smell the burning flesh now. I was coughing and gagging in my car. Damn werewolf senses. "Derek!" Jackson got out of his car and yelled. Wow. I didn't see that one coming. I rolled my eyes. I stepped out of my car and began walking. I let my free hand touch the leaves and trees and memories came flooding back. My senses were no longer full of burning flesh – they were full of memories and lavender. Lavender. What smelled like lavender? My eyes snapped open. I was about two feet from the half burned Hale house. Laura. Laura smelled like lavender. Jackson was just watching me. I turned around. "What?" I cocked my head to the side. "Your reaction is…different from what I expected." He looked amused. "Oh Jackson, I almost lived here for most of my life. You should have just told me it was the Hale house."

"I didn't know that."

"Don't lie." I smiled. "It's a bad habit." Jackson paled. This kid really needed to man up. "Hi Derek." I smiled as I turned around. "It's been years."

Derek Hale hadn't changed. Other than the fact he was an alpha now.

**Does Marcie remind you of Kate? She really does to me and I swear it's a coincidence. And yes, this part of my story takes place after the finale. I wanted to come up with my own character that would have "their story" and not get too caught up in the show's plot. And I know this chapter was crazy weird but I'm on a horror kick lately and wanted start off with some evil. :P And I promise the chapters are getting longer.**

**Until next time,**

**Bee**

**PS – The more reviews the faster you get chapters. **


	3. What Really Happened

**I don't own Teen Wolf. I own only my OC's.**

M.P.O.V.

Jackson looked like he was witnessing a murder. Maybe I'd gone too far. Oh well, too late now.

Earlier…

"Marcie." Derek grimaced.

"Oh come one. Don't pretend like you're not happy to see me." I winked. "Just because you're a big bad alpha now doesn't mean that you are better then the rest of us."

Derek eyed me. "Why are you here? Last time Laura wrote you…you were in Seattle."

"I was. I've been back for about two days. And I'm not really sure why." I paused. "Oh…and I'm here at your uh…house because Jackson dragged me here. Are you starting a pack? If so, why'd you let him in?" I raised my eyebrows. "No offense kid, but your not exactly crème de la crème when it comes to the whole 'werewolf thing'."

Jackson opened his mouth to speak but Derek started first.

"Marcie. You've been gone for almost three years and you chose now to come back? Really? Now?"

"Well I had to, I wanted to congratulate you."

"You had no idea about that until you even got here." Derek looked angry. Not exactly an unusual thing.

"And your point is…?" I rolled my eyes. I paused. There was no response. "I've got stuff to do so…peace." I walked over to my car and after taking one look at Jackson's white face I sped away. I think I left my brain at home today.

M.P.O.V.

I opened my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice I didn't recognize.

"Umm…I think so…"

I blinked to clear my vision and saw a woman standing over me.

"You fell pretty hard."

"Wha…what?"

The woman smiled. "I'm your neighbor, Ms. Carla Ryan. I was watching you move in and you tripped over a box and fell. You've been out for about ten minutes."

"Oh. I had the weirdest dream but I think I'm okay." I ran a hand through my hair. It was still blonde and pulled in a ponytail. I sat up slowly. My head was ringing. "Um...thanks for the help." I stood up and picked up the box I'd been carrying. I strode into my house. It was really weird. I hadn't had a fainting spell in years. I don't think I'd been out this long since I got my last panic attack. I stopped getting them after I got the bite but they still felt too close to home. I went online and began to register myself for high school but I kept thinking about the um…dream I had when I was passed out. Derek…an alpha? And some kid who was seemingly Derek's "bitch"? Weird. I guess I should stop watching horror movies.

M.P.O.V.

I stood outside Beacon Hills High School. It was eerie; I hadn't been there in four years. I walked in, pretended like I owned the place. It was a tip my grandma always told me. I ran a hand through my hair – I had decided to dye it the color it was in my "dream" and I felt confident but kind-of like I was an imposer in my own body. I twisted the stack of bracelets around my left wrist it was a nervous habit. "Miss?" I snapped into focus. "Yes?" I asked.

"I'm Principal Mason, are you new here?" The man smiled at me.

"I'm Marcie Riley. I'm a new senior, here to finish up my year." I smiled back. The principal showed me around and I zoned out for most of it. I'd heard it all before. I smiled and thanked the principal and walked into my class.

Later…

It's official. I hate school. I remember why I almost dropped out. However, I did attempt to make friends. I met a pretty brunette named Allison and her seemingly boyfriend Scott. They were nice. Well, Allison was bit snotty but Scott seemed decent. I agreed to eat lunch with them. Which was kind-of happening right now.

"Marcie?"

"Hmmm...what?" I just realized I'd been zoned out.

"Scott was just saying how he plays lacrosse, have you ever been to a game?" Allison asked.

"No…I'm seen it on TV before but I've never been." I smiled.

Scott then went on and on about how lacrosse was only good in persona and I began to people watch. My eyes happened to land on a frantic looking boy running towards us. "Who's that?" I asked. He looked…unique.

Scott smiled, "That's Stiles. He's my best friend. He's a bit weird but you'll grow to love him."

"Oh…okay." I tried to seem happy about meeting another weird high school kid.

"Dude! Scott! Wasn't that test hard? Or am I crazy? I was so confused on that part where…" Stiles stopped talking long enough to take a look at the table. He began again, "Hi Allison, long time no see. And who's the chick?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Marcie. You must be Stiles." I stuck out my hand and Stiles shook it cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm Stiles. Since when did you all get so close?" Stiles gestured to Scoot, Allison and me.

"We meet in the hallway and well…they invited me to sit with them." I smiled sarcastically.

"Nice, you must be so popular!" Stiles gave me a ditzy smile and batted his eyelashes. I laughed. He sat down and him and Scott engaged in mindless conversation about something or other. Allison left to go sit with a blonde boy and a red haired girl. They seemed snotty but I have no right to judge. I think Scott and Stiles had realized I wasn't listening and began talking about some change or something. I keened in my werewolf senses and listened to their conversation.

"Scott, bro! You have to stop changing on the field." Stiles whispered.

"I'll try. You know it's complicated."

Stiles sighed. "People aren't bricks Scott, they will figure it out eventually."

Scott laughed, "I know Stiles but I'm not an idiot. I know how to control it. Well…control it enough to not kill someone." Stiles laughed at that and they began on a story about when Scott tried to kill Stiles. This didn't seem like a normal high school boy conversation. I wondered if Scott and Stiles knew something they shouldn't. I listened to more. "And Derek always is riding my butt about the alpha but until we figure out who it is I have no idea what to do." Yep, it was not a normal high school boy conversation. But what they were saying didn't really make sense to me. Derek wasn't one to hang out with high school aged boys to the extent of my knowledge. Maybe that had changed? And wasn't Laura the alpha…when she was alive? Unless she was killed by another werewolf then there wouldn't be an alpha. Would there? I had investigating to do.

**Well, that's all for chapter 3. I decided to make Marcie's encounter a dream for a reason. You'll learn about that later. And it wasn't really a dream it was more like a possible scenario for the future. And I think Marcie's true character will come out in the chapters to come. Right now she's dealing with a lot. Which is just and excuse on my part because I seem to write her differently now then I did earlier. :P And, yes, it seems odd that Marcie would know so little about Laura's death but it'll make sense in time. **

**Until next time, **

**Bee**

**PS – The more reviews the faster you get chapters.**

**YOU'VE BEEN HAZED **


	4. Investigators

**I don't own Teen Wolf. I only own my OC's. **

M.P.O.V.

I chewed my lip, it was another bad habit of mine, which I started doing after I had pierced my lip – it was Laura's idea. Laura Hale had been murdered? I knew who did it instantly. The power hungry member of the Hale family, Peter. He was the alpha now. Hopefully he still thought I lived in Seattle. He never liked me. I sighed. "Hi." I slapped my laptop closed. "Hello." I tried to not seem like I was just scared out of my mind. Scott smiled. He had a nice smile. "How are you?"

"Honestly, I've been better."

Scott shrugged. "I was wondering if you wanted to sit with Stiles and me again today."

"Umm…okay sure."

"Cool." Scott smiled again. "You should also come watch one of our lacrosse games."

I laughed. "I'll add it to my to do list." I picked up my laptop and followed Scott to the cafeteria.

Scott's Point of View

Today Derek asked if we could skip our werewolf training. I thought it was odd but Derek didn't exactly scream "normal" to anyone. I figured Stiles and I might as well hang out and talk about bro stuff. And werewolf stuff. It had been about two weeks since Marcie had first come to Beacon Hills. She seemed odd at first but now she was almost like a sister to Stiles and myself. At first I thought Stiles had a crush on her but his heart still belongs to Lydia. Speaking of Marcie, she was talking about something while I was thinking. "And that's why I'm having a bad week. Well…it's time for my class so I'll see you around." Marcie smiled and walked off.

"Dude! Did you here what she said?" Stiles' brown eyes were huge with excitement.

"No…I must have missed it. What did she say?"

"She said she was here because of her best friend. Then I asked her who her friend was and she said that her friends name was Laura and she couldn't get in contact with her."

I was puzzled. "So…"

"Laura as in Laura Hale i.e. the dead girl who was Derek's sister? That Laura."

"Oh…Oh! Wow. That's a pretty weird coincidence."

"Coincidence? Dude she seems like the perfect friend for Laura!"

"Stiles. That's a bit of a crazy theory. I mean, you have a basis but it's probably a coincidence."

"Yeah…I mean you do know more about werewolf stuff than I do…" Stiles sighed.

"Don't be sad, bro. Your smarter than you think." I smirked. Stiles laughed and we resumed normal conversation.

M.P.O.V.

Stiles reminded me of my sister. My sister was possibly the most annoying, immature person I knew. Stiles came in a close second. I didn't mind hanging out with him but it made me miss my sister, Chyna. I was almost mean to Stiles sometimes because of it.

M.P.O.V.

Stiles was eating and talking. Not really shocking. Anyways, it was disgusting. And he was being really annoying. "Stiles, shut up or I will rip your throat out with. my. teeth." I growled. Stiles made a face and then spit his water out all over my lime green shirt. I made a face and shook water off my hands. I stood up and slowly walked away. "Dude! Why did you do that?" Scott yelled. "Who says 'I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth'?" Stiles looked at Scott. "Derek!" Scott yelled. His eyes glowed as he realized what Stiles was saying. They instantly got up and ran into the hallway.

S.P.O.V.

She was nowhere insight when we got into the hallway. I looked towards the doors. They were wide open with faint claw marks on the doors. We raced out the doors and arrived at Derek's house. Stiles and I slid behind a bush out front. We could see Marcie standing close to Derek.

M.P.O.V.

"Just because I was friends with Laura doesn't mean I am Laura. Stop pretending. She's dead." I hissed at Derek. He looked at me. "I know, I'm sorry. How long have you been here?" I slid around Derek taking in his appearance and scent. He smelled like Laura. "I've been in for…awhile." I ran my hand around his shoulder. "I've been at the high school." Derek closed his eyes and looked stressed. "Marcie, you graduated high school, you are too old to be playing these games." I sighed. "I know, but I want to keep playing and you are not my dad so shut up." I smiled sassily. "You need to be careful. There is another wolf." My eyes snapped open. "Besides the alpha?" I was shocked. "Yes and he goes to the high school." Derek looked really mad. "Oooh" I smiled, "What's his name?"

"Scoot McCall." Derek said.

"What! You should have told me. I totally met Scott. And that other one…Stiles." I was shocked. Damn Derek. Leave it to him to tell me at the last moment. I almost smacked him. I had a hand on Derek's shoulder. I put my lips up to his ear. "Derek. Derek. Derek. I love you but you have to stop dogging me." I spoke softly. Derek's eyes snapped open. "He's here."

"What! Who's here?" My eyes glowed purple.

"Scott. He is the bushes with Stiles."

"Ooh." I placed my lips to his ear again. "This is going to be really fun." I whispered.

Derek kept his glance at the bushes. I could tell he was angry and embarrassed. "Scott!"

A head popped up from the bushes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

S.P.O.V.

"I…we…she..." All I could do was stutter. "Spit it out Scott." Derek was walking towards me. Marcie followed him. Derek was now a few inches from my face. "We followed her." I pointed to Marcie. "So you knew?" He turned to her. "No…I had no idea." She looked confused. "You're a wolf." I pointed to Marcie. She gave me a skeptical look. "How did you know?" Stiles popped up from the other part of the bush. "I knew it!" He yelled. "It was Stiles…he figured out you were a wolf." I said. Marcie whipped her head around and looked at Stiles. "How exactly did you do that?" She looked confused. "Who says 'I will rip your throat out with my teeth'?" Stiles raised an eyebrow. Marcie smacked her palm to her head. "Damnit." Derek looked back and forth from me to Stiles. "When did you say that?" He said to Marcie. "At lunch." She gave him a look. I figured I should say something. "So we followed you." I pointed to Marcie. "We know that you're a werewolf." She looked me over. She walked up to me and was inches away from my face. "Hmmm…" She mused. "I can see it." Then she turned and walked over to Stiles. "But you…" She ran her hands over his face. Stiles just stood there like a statue. She smelled him. Gross. She looked him over like she had done with me. Then she did something that just grossed me out even more. She licked Stiles' cheek. Gross. "Marcie. Play Nice." Derek hissed. "I'm not going to hurt him." She pushed away from Stiles and walked up to Derek. "Don't you to have a school to go to?" She looked at Stiles & me. "Yeah. Don't you?" Stiles piped up. Then he looked back at the ground. "Don't be silly. I'm 19." She said like it was an average thing. I just think she's crazy. "Okay. Well, bye now." I knew it was time to leave. I grabbed my backpack and motioned Stiles to follow me. Once we were out of earshot I said, "Dude, she licked you. On your face." I looked at Stiles' face. "I know, bro. I know." He looked like he wanted to drop the subject. The rest of the walk was silence.

**Cliffhanger! Kind-of. The next chapter will finish up this part of the story and then continue on with Marcie's crazy adventures. Lol. Marcie has really developed into the character I wanted her to be now so expect her to be written the same from now on. And also, Marcie and Derek have a very…complicated relationship. I will probably explain that more later on but for a bit of that refer to Chapter One. And I'm sorry about how choppy this chapter was! UGH! **

**Until next time,**

**Bee**

**PS – The more reviews the faster you get chapters. **


	5. Argent? Allison Argent

**I don't own Teen Wolf. I only own my OC's. **

M.P.O.V.

"You licked Stiles." Derek looked at me like I was crazy.

"I know. He tasted like chicken." I laughed.

Derek gave me an angry look. "I'm kidding, gosh! I'm not going to eat him!"

"I can never be sure." Derek rolled his eyes.

"It was one time, okay? It was just a love bite! Calm down!" I laughed. I followed Derek was he walked towards his house. "So how's Beacon Hills treating you?" We fell into instant conversation but I could tell Derek had his guard up. And I knew what I was going to do in Beacon Hills. Figure out why. Hopefully as soon as I possibly could, I wanted to go home.

S.P.O.V.

"So, what's up with you and Derek?" I asked Marcie.

"Hmm…oh Derek? We've been...friends…for awhile." Marcie trailed off. She was out of it today. Stiles eyed me. I knew what he was thinking. _Don't say it. Please don't_. I willed him. "WHY DID YOU LICK ME?" Stiles blurted out. _Fuck. Fuck. Fucking Fuck. He said it. _I just hoped Marcie didn't kill him. She snapped back from where ever she had been. "Taste is a key element to determining something about someone. So I licked you. What would you have rather I did? Please share." Marcie smiled deviously. She had known Stiles for days and already knew how to shut him up. I was quite amused watching Stiles fight off embarrassment and making a witty comeback. Marcie raised an eyebrow. "Now if you boys will excuse me, I have some where to be that's not here." She stood up to walk away. "Wait! Isn't that truancy?" Stiles questioned before she walked away. "Darling, little human. I've already graduated high school. In fact, I'm thinking of dropping out." Marcie smiled. "Now unless you want to be licked again, I'd hush up." I almost wanted to follow her but she'd put Stiles in his place and I didn't really want to die at the hands of a she-wolf.

M.P.O.V.

Even though I knew I wouldn't find what I was looking for I knew I had to look. Laura's grave. I needed to talk to her. She would hear me even if I couldn't hear her. I had no idea where to go or what to do when I got there so I let my instincts take over. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life. I barely cried when my parents died, but then again I was two. I was laying on the ground when I saw the shadow over me. I sat up. "Can I help you?" A voice said. I barely recognized the voice. "No…I was just leaving." I stood up. I was looking at a young brunette girl with big brown eyes. "Did you know her…Laura?" She asked me. "She…was my best friend." I felt like I needed to get that off my chest. "So you knew the Hales?" She asked again. I started to get a weird feeling. "Barely," I said. "Just Laura." She looked me over. I felt sick. Something was wrong. She smiled, "Hi. I'm Allison Argent. " I was suspicious. "Marcie Riley." I smiled. Well, I tried to smile. "Oh. I remember you. We met on your first day." She smiled. "Oh yeah. We should talk more later but I have to get going." I turned to walk away. "Do you need a ride?" Allison asked. "No. It's okay." I squeaked. As soon as the trees hid me I ran I ran as fast as I could. Allison Argent was the creepiest 16-year-old girl I'd met. I ran until I reached my house. I went into my room and pull out my phone. I needed to know who this 'Allison' girl really was. "Scott?"

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Marcie. I really need your help. You know Allison, right?" I asked.

"Why?" Ugh. Scott had to be difficult.

"I saw her today and it was awkward to say the least." I almost said where.

"Okay. What did she say her last name was again?"

"Argent. Her name is Allison Argent."

"Allison Argent? She's my uh…girlfriend. You met her, right?"

"Um…barely yeah. Weird. She didn't exactly strike me as the werewolf friendly type."

"What? Why?"

"I was at a…location…that might have revealed that I was the way I am…"

"Ugh! Why would you do that? What did you do?" Scott sounded angry.

"I can't tell you. But don't worry. I'm not 100% sure she knows. I'll avoid that…place…from now on." I knew I probably sounded crazy.

"Okay…please do. I need to tell Derek."

"NO!"

"What?"

"DO NOT TELL DEREK, you hear me? Do not tell him or I will kill you."

"Okay. Um…bye."

"Bye." Oh crap. Scott was going to tell him and there was nothing I could do about it. I was screwed. "Ugh." This day had gone from bad to worse. And I was a little scared of Allison and the rest of the Argents now.

M.P.O.V.

Today was another day at school. I walked through the halls pretended I cared when people told me stuff. Breezed through class. Then it was lunchtime. I was too conflicted to eat. When I sat down I was playing with my phone and I barely noticed Stiles sit down next to me. "Hi."

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Sorry." Stiles said.

"No, it's fine. You scared me. What do you need?" I was still really jumpy.

"Well, I was thinking about something you said." Stiles had this weird look on his face.

"And…?" I was a little scared.

"Derek doesn't have any friends. So you're not his friend. How do you know him? How did you meet him?" Stiles' questions were flying a mile a minute. Ugh.

"I'll tell you later. I've got questions for you first." Stiles looked shocked. I needed to stop his questions about Derek before I had to answer any of them.

"But…"

"No buts. You need to help me with something. What's up with Allison Argent?"

Stiles looked at me. I looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

"I was at a…place…yesterday and I saw her there and she was acting really odd."

"Well…her hunter dad and aunt have been out to get Scott since well…he got bitten and I think she might have figured it all out." Stiles sighed.

"That makes so much sense. She didn't seem wolf friendly to me. But she didn't seem like a hunter either."

"She isn't but everyone else in her family is. She's 'too young' according to her dad."

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Scott and I are good spies!" I rolled my eyes.

"Because that went so well when you tried to spy on me." Stiles laughed.

**Hey all! Thanks for reading! I just wanted to thank everyone who has helped me make it to FIVE whole chapters! I'm so happy. :D Anyways, this chapter is kind-of a follow up to the last one and still a bit of a cliffhanger. You guys can expect wolf Marcie in the next few chapters so get excited! Plus more parts from Scott and Stiles' point of views because those are fun to write. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Until next time,**

**Bee**

**PS – The more reviews, the faster you get chapters! **


	6. Stiles? What the hell?

**I don't own Teen Wolf. I own my OC's. **

M..

"Hey!"

"Hi…" I looked like a deer in headlights. Allison Argent was acting scary nice. We'd talked two times and she was acting like she was my best friend.

"So, you doing anything this Saturday?"

"Well…I was going to um…study for this test but I guess it can wait. What do you have in mind?" Allison smiled huge.

"My friend Lydia and I were going to head to my house and then the mall. I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" She smiled again.

"Oh, sounds cool. I'll try my best to be there." I smiled a fake smile.

"Great!" Allison smiled. "See you later!" She walked off to her class and I just stood there dumbfounded. I sighed. I guess one trip to the mall wouldn't hurt anyone.

M.P.O.V.

The Beacon Hills Mall sign looked like it was mocking me. I had tried to look presentable by curling my hair and not dressing like a hooker but I still felt like a fish out of water. Allison and her red headed friend Lydia martin stood by a fountain talking when I walked in. "Marcie!" Allison ran over and hugged me. I froze. I didn't do so well with hugs. "Hi Allison." I said nervously. She let me go and dragged me over to Lydia. "This is Lydia Martin." I smiled at the girl.

"Nice to meet you." I managed to say.

"I've heard a lot about you. You seem nice." Lydia looked like she was trying to hard to be nice to me. I wasn't really shocked.

"Thanks. You too." I tried to smile. Allison could sense things were getting awkward so she began to walk towards a random store. Lydia and I followed her in silence.

S.P.O.V.

"Dude!" Stiles smacked my arm with his lacrosse stick.

"What?" I rubbed my arm.

"Really Scott? I barely even hit you." Stiles eyed me. "Anyways, you need to get your head in the game before coach freaks out. You have this glazed over look in your eyes."

"Oh. Thanks bro. I guess I'm just tired."

"Uh-huh." Stiles skeptically replied. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long practice.

We were back in the locker room. I could barely breathe. We had run over 2 miles today and practiced lacrosse. My head was pounding. "McCall?" I really did not want to deal with Jackson right now. "Hey. McCall." Jackson was standing over me.

"What?" I sighed.

"I'd leave my skirt at home tomorrow if I were you."

M.P.O.V.

Three painful hours later, our shopping trip was finally over. I was walking with Allison and Lydia out to the parking lot in front of the mall. "Do you guys need rides?" I asked.

"No, my aunt Kate is coming." Allison looked off in the distance like she couldn't wait for her aunt to arrive. _Aunt Kate? She must be the hunter. _I thought to myself. A huge black car pulled up in front of where we were standing. The window rolled down slowly and a woman was sitting in the front seat. I went pale. It was like staring at a photograph, a photograph of my mom. Kate Argent looked just like my mom. My dead mom. "I'll see you guys at school. Bye." I fumbled over my words and almost ran towards my car. When I got to my car I jumped in and drove. I had no idea where I was going but I would stop when I got there. I was beside myself. I hadn't cried this much in years, I also haven't driven this much above the speed limit since I was maybe 16. Before I knew it, I pulled up to a place I'd never thought I go twice. I was walking up towards where I knew Laura's grave would be. "You shouldn't be here." A dark figure appeared behind me. I closed my eyes. "I'm having a really bad day so your sass is not appreciated." I sighed.

"You really shouldn't be here." I turned around. I thought I was going to lose it.

"Fuck you, Derek Hale. Fuck you."

S.P.O.V.

Marcie wasn't at school today. Normally, I'd think that was odd but Marcie was pretty…unique. Her absence, in Stiles' mind, was an excuse to gossip and about her. It was pretty teenage girl, even for Stiles. "Okay, am I crazy or is it totally obvious she's hiding something?" Stiles talked away while eating his lunch.

"Well, you are crazy but yes, it is obvious." I sighed.

"Haha." Stiles rolled his eyes. "We need to get to the bottom of this."

"Stiles. It's okay. People have secrets."

"Well, duh! But most hot girls don't prance around with scary werewolves in the forest unless their last name happens to be Riding Hood."

"Very funny, Stiles."

"I know, I try." Stiles laughed.

S.P.O.V.

It's been a week. Neither Scott nor I had heard from her and we couldn't find Derek anywhere. I decided it was time to go to her house. Did I tell Scott or Derek this? No. They would have just told me to butt out anyway. I grabbed the keys to my jeep and followed MapQuest's directions until I found a huge brown house with a brown roof. It was Marcie's address. I parked and slowly walked up to the door. "Marcie?" I knocked. "Hello?" I knocked again. I walked around her house and saw no signs of activity. Then I looked up. A little latter – probably a fire escape - was hanging from a window with a light purple curtain. Even if it wasn't Marcie's room, it was a way in. I began climbing up the side of the house. All the years of rope climbing in gym can in handy when scaling ivy on the side of a girl's house. I reached the fire escape and grabbed it with both hands. I pulled myself up and reached the window. I pulled on the window and it creaked upwards. I tried to slide through but ended up falling flat on my face. I landed on soft light brown carpet. "Wow." A whisper escaped my lips. I was standing in what I assumed to be Marcie's room. Three of the walls were a golden yellow and the fourth wall was snow white. A huge brown curtain hung on one of the walls – I assumed it was her closet. There was a big brown dresser in one corner but other than that the room was mostly empty. Then I turned around. A huge bed with a mass of white sheets was against the wall. All I could see was a tangle of sheets but when I got closer I could see the outline of a figure. Marcie. Well this just got awkward. "Marcie." I whispered. I got closer. "Marcie." I said it louder. "Marcie!" I yelled.

"Stiles? What the hell!"

**Hope you all liked it! It was super fun to write this chapter, I just took an idea and ran with it. And yes, my version of Allison is more annoying than the Allison on the show for a reason. She's also super preppy but more about that later. I also wanted tow rite more from Scott & Stiles' P.O.V.'s. They don't get enough attention in my fiction. And no, because I know you are going to ask, Kate is not her mom. That would be gross and weird. Like I said above, more about that later. And look out for wolf Marcie in the next chapter!**

**Until next time,**

**Bee**

**PS – The more reviews the faster you get chapters. **


	7. Peter?

**I don't own Teen Wolf. I only own my OC's.**

"Marcie! Are you okay?" I almost hugged her.

"No, I'm dead." She flopped back down on the bed. "Now get out." She paused. I saw her brown hair whip back upwards. "Wait, how did you get in here? Why are you here? Who's hurt?" She stood up slowly. Her red-brown hair was matted and hung loose. She was wearing a white t-shirt and black sweat pants.

"I climbed in through the fire escape. I'm here because I was concerned since you haven't been around for a week. No one's hurt. That I know of any way." Marcie narrowed her eyes and gave me a dirty look.

"Go home Stiles. I'm fine."

"No, fine people go to school. Fine people answer their friend Stiles when he calls twenty times. You're not fine." Marcie scowled.

"Fine people also don't see their dead mom!" Marcie snarled. Her fangs were out and her nails had grown to claws. Stiles stood their speechless. Marcie looked at him, her eyes glowing, but it felt like she looked through him. "You need to go now." She hissed.

Stiles raced down the stairs and out the door. This was two too many friends that had almost killed him.

M.P.O.V.

I could hear the twigs snapping beneath my feet. Everything around me was a blur. I kept seeing horrible horrible images. I screamed. Of course, when I was in wolf form it came out as a howl. I shut my eyes and kept running. Make it go away. Make the pain go away. The images wouldn't stop. I could barely breather. Help me, some one help me!

"The mind is a powerful thing Marcie Hale."

_What. There was only one person who had ever called me that. _My eyes flew open.

"Peter…?"

M.P.O.V.

"I though you were dead?"

"As did I, my dear, but now I see that is not the case." Peter smiled.

"What you w…want?" I shivered.

"I need your help."

"No."

"You're going to help me," Peter was now two inches away from my face. "Or I'll get you and your little boyfriend, too." _What boyfriend? Oh, yeah…_

"He's your nephew."

"Laura was my niece." I would never get the image of Peter Hale's smirk out of my head.

M.P.O.V.

Oh boy, did I look beautiful today. White booty shorts, a neon pink tank top and a black eye. I was fine with looking like a hooker but I think abused hooker might be a little school inappropriate. I grabbed a black sweater and pulled it on. I brushed my hair and threw it back into a messy bun. I was pulling on my left black boot when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Marcie. Do you need a ride?" It was Stiles and by the sound of it he was already outside my house.

"Sure. Bye." I really did not need a babysitter but since I now looked like I'd been beaten it didn't seem like Stiles would leave me alone any sooner. I grabbed my bag and raced down stairs to the door. Sure enough, Stiles, his jeep and Scott were waiting for me. I tried to smile. Today was going to be a long day.

"What is that on your face?"

"I don't know. What's on yours?" I said sourly. Stiles glared at me. I glared back. Then sighed. "If you must know, I had a…run in with an old…friend last night."

"Friends don't give friends black eyes." Scott chimed in. "Shouldn't you be healing anyway?"

"I am healing." I sighed. "Lat night, I looked even worse."

"What. Happened."

"Peter Hale. That's what happened. Now hurry up or we are going to be late."

"Whoa. Heck no. School can wait – we're going to Derek's."

"If you drive anywhere near the Hale household I will jump of the window."

"Scott hold her down."

"Excuse me?" Scott shrugged at me. I rolled down the window. "I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I. Scott, I need back up here."

"Um…guys…" Scott spoke finally. "We're already here."

"Fuck."

M.P.O.V.

"Derek?" Scott yelled. "Derek?" I scowled and refused to exit the jeep. Stiles was following close behind Scott. I reached into my bag and pulled out a mirror. My black eye was nearly gone, thankfully, and my other injuries had already healed. As soon as I looked up Scott, Derek, and Stiles were engaged in a shouting match that looked like it was going to get hairy. Ugh. I sighed, un-locked my door, and stepped out slowly. My boots crunched the leaves and the "Jaws" soundtrack was on repeat in my head. All three pairs of eyes snapped in my direction. I felt like the freak show I was.

"Before you even say what you're going to say don't. I don't care. I leaving so don't kill each other." I turn around and began to walk away. I knew someone would stop me. As soon as I took ten steps away I felt arms wrapping around me and carrying me backwards. I laughed. That was fast. "Marcie. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I have been having a bad week, okay? I don't know about you but most people don't think Kate Argent is their dead mom, freak out, meet Peter Hale in the woods, have him confess to murdering your best friend and then get your ass kicked. So I don't know what's wrong with me? Take a guess." I sniffed. Stiles, Scott and Derek just stared. "And I was serious about jumping out that window, by the way." I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do next so I did the most logical thing I could think of, broke down crying.

Derek's Point of View

"PETER? As in my uncle?" If I had just heard what I just thought I heard shit was going down. Marcie stumbled over her words, her heartbeat was incredibly high and her eyes were still red from crying. "Y…yes…. he told me he…. killed Laura…and…. and." Her eyes dropped and she refused to say anything more. A single tear fell off her chin.

"What else did he say to you?" Scott piped up. Marcie whispered something I couldn't hear…or rather didn't want to hear. Scott's mouth hung agape and Stiles looked confused before he realized the effect of her words. A long, awkward pause followed. "Marcie…" I paused; this was going to be interesting. "What did he say to you?" I had to hear the words. Their effect had already sunk in but I had to hear them, hear that this was real.

She breathed. "That I had to help him…or he would get me and my 'boyfriend', too." Stiles furrowed his eyebrows together, confused. "What 'boyfriend'?"

"Dude!" Scott smacked his arm. Normally, I would have chuckled but considering the current circumstances I could only give Stiles an annoyed look.

"What? I confused."

"Derek. He was talking about Derek." Marcie sighed. "I have to help him…kill…or I die and Derek dies, too. I'm sure he'll go after Scott next." She chewed her lip nervously. I was furious. How could he? Kill Laura and then target her best friend? How did he know she was alive anyway? Marcie had a glazed over look in her eyes.

"Scott and Stiles – it's time for you to leave."

"But we have to help you!" Stiles insisted.

"Leave now." I snarled. Stiles made a face and Scott dragged him towards his jeep. I walked back towards Marcie. She looked at me with those eyes. I was drawn back in time, 6 years. 13-year-old Marcie looked up at me with those eyes, "Change me Derek, please". I would never let anything happen like that to her again. Especially not if it was by a so-called member of my family. "Derek? Derek?" Marcie was waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times.

"What are we going to do?"

**Thanks for reviewing and reading! Not much to say about this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Haha. **

**Until next time,**

**Bee**

**PS – The more reviews the faster you get chapters! **


	8. All In One Night

**I don't own Teen Wolf. I only own my OC's. **

D.P.O.V.

"I don't know." I was at a loss.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Marcie sighed.

"I just…I never thought someone that I loved was capable of this."

"I have to help him." Marcie had a blank look on her face.

"What? No way."

"Derek, I'm not letting Peter Hale kill any other Hales. He won. It's over." Marcie was staring blankly. Her eyes showed her fear and sadness. Her heart was thumping loudly.

"You're right. Peter isn't going to be killing any other Hales. But he will not win. Laura would have wanted us to fight."

"Good." Marcie smiled. "No offense, but you're a tad gullible Derek Hale." I laughed. Classic Marcie. "Now, how and when we kick his ass needs to be decided."

I furrowed my brows together, thinking. "He has to come to us first."

"How do we get him to do that?"

"I have a few ideas."

M.P.O.V.

"I like the way you think Hale." I looked at Derek. His smile was adorable. I smiled back. "But seriously, do you have any ideas on how to stop Peter?" Derek laughed.

"Really? That's what you're thinking about?"

"That and the fact I should probably find my pants." I smirked as I began searching for my clothes. I saw something glowing in my pocket, my cell phone. It flashed back and forth "CHYNA – 12 MISSED CALLS" "Oh shit." I groaned.

"Is everything okay Marcie?'

"Well my older sister is standing outside my house calling me and panicking so not really." I grabbed my shoes and raced out of the Hale house. "Bye!" I yelled after me. I was such a class act.

"Why didn't you call me back? Where are your shoes?" Chyna's blue eyes were saucers. I sighed angrily.

"Nice to see you too."

"What? You are my little sister." It was true. Even though we looked like twins, Chyna was five years older than me. Yeah, needless to say she didn't really ever want to hang out with me so I searched for friends elsewhere and met Lucy. When I was older, though she became a mother figure to me. I couldn't help but laugh. If only she knew.

"So how have you been lately?" She tried to change the subject. This was going to be awkward.

"Fine. What about you?" Chyna went off on one of her rambles talking about her travels and her job and her annoying friends that I didn't care about. I really needed to occupy her so I could call Derek. I kind-of felt like a bitch after running out of his house. I knew just what to do.

"Hey Chyna, can you excuse me for a second, feel free to make yourself at home…since this is your home." She eyed me but sighed and plopped down on the couch. I grabbed my phone and locked my self in the bathroom upstairs. I dialed Derek's number. He picked up on the last ring.

"Marcie? Did something happen?"

"Not yet. I just wanted to apologize for leaving so quickly earlier."

"Oh." Derek laughed. "It's not a big deal. Sister can be a pain sometimes."

"You're telling me."

"Anything else? I'm still trying to find a way to get Peter to come to us."

"No. Good luck with that."

"Bye Marcie"

"Bye Derek." I was about to hang up when I heard Derek clear his throat.

"Oh…how long have you had my name tattooed on your back?"

"Good bye Derek."

"But – "

M.P.O.V.

Chyna was snoring. Very loudly I might add. I sighed and looked at my clock. 2:14 am. Classy. "Ugh." I groaned and got out of bed. I was just about to turn to look out the window when I saw Scott hanging off the roof. I ripped open my window and he fell inside. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Derek said he needed me to get you." Scott shrugged.

"At 2:15 in the fucking morning? Besides, Derek has two arms and legs why couldn't he come here himself?"

"I don't know. He's just strange. And as to why he didn't come get you himself, he said 'She'll be safer with you Scott.' Whatever the hell that means." Scott's Derek voice was incredibly amusing.

"It's cool. I understand why he'd say that."

"Well then could you please explain it to me because I'm hella confused."

"When your older." I laughed and Scott pouted. "Are we going or what?" I gestured to the open window. We had made it down my driveway and we were heading across the road towards the forrest when Scott suddenly stopped walking.

"Scott?" I whisper-yelled. He slowly began to wolf up and stare towards the other side of the woods. "Scott?" I said louder this time. He didn't hear me and took of running. I took off after him yelling his name. Scott was running faster and faster until he stopped. I followed suit and smacked into his back at full speed. "Ouch." I muttered.

"Hello Scott." Peter Hale in full Alpha form was standing in front of us. "I see you brought a friend." I gasped. "Two for the price of one, I've always been a good business man." Scott, still in a trance just stood there. I however was not so lucky.

"What do you want Peter?" I tried to sound helpful and not incredibly annoyed.

"Well, Marcie dear, I want a pack. And to achieve that goal I need you and Scott to do me a few favors." Peter smiled a wicked grin.

"Like…?" I was afraid of what he would say next.

"Scott." Peter took a commanding tone. Scott's eyes snapped up to met his and their wordless exchange sent Scott racing away. I was terrified now. "Marcie." Oh crap. "You will bring me my nephew and that human. They could be of minor use to me."

"What makes you think I'm going to help you?" I squeked.

"Oh please." Peter shifted back to his human form and walked closer to me. "Derek, I'm not letting Peter Hale kill any other Hales." He mocked me. "If you don't help me, he will die. And you will kill him." I squeked again but wolfed up away. "Good girl Marcie, good girl." Peter mockingly petted my head. I growled and took of running. I didn't understand how Peter would make me kill Derek but I didn't want to stick around and find out.

M.P.O.V.

I raced to the Hale house and immediately saw the shadowy figures of Stiles and Jackson. They were arguing. I changed back human and kicked open the door. Both boys screamed and turned towards me.

"Stiles I need you to come with me right now. Jackson, feel free to hide and start crying." I gasped. "Where's Derek?"

"Looking for you!" They both exclaimed. Stiles continued,

"He wondered what was taking you and Scott so long so he raced away looking for you two."

"Oh shit." I smacked my palm to my forehead. "Long story short – Stiles come with me right now. We need to get Derek." Stiles and Jackson exchanged confused glances but Stiles walked over to me anyway.

"What do I do?" Jackson tried to be helpful.

"If you see Derek, tell him to find me and Stiles. If not just stay here."

"Okay." Jackson sighed. I was about to open my mouth again but stopped. Peter's sing song voice blared through my head. _Good job, Marcie. Now bring me Stiles and your mission is almost complete. And I'd hurry if I were you. _I grabbed Stiles' hand and took off running at full speed. In no time, Stiles and I were at the clearing were Peter was. Scott was standing there holding a sleeping Allison and was still in a trance.

"What the fuck?" Stiles exclaimed. Peter whipped his head towards us.

"Hello Marcie." He nodded as if that was a way of acknowledging Stiles.

"Hi Peter." I grumble. I dragged Stiles, who was cursing under his breath, towards Peter. "Put him with the girl." He points to where Scott has lain Allison. Stiles walked over and angryily sat next to Allison's sleeping body. "Now all we need if my nephew." Right on cue, Derek leaped out from behing Peter knocking him over. "Not today Uncle." Derek said as he truned full wolf and began trashing at Peter. I figured now was a good time. "Stiles." I hissed.

"What?" He replied.

"Snap Scott out of his trance, it will weaken Peter." I say as I scoop up Allison and take off running towards the Argent house. "And help Derek if you can."

S.P.O.V.

Peter wasn't going anywhere. We weren't powerful enough to stop him. But we did have the power to weaken him enough for him to run away. It was one of longest nights of my life but it was worth it. But we had to come up with a paln to destroy him. Which seemed like it would be up to me, Derek, Jackson and Stiles because Marcie had told us "this weekend doesn't work for me. I'm busy." I assumed that was girl for "figure it out your selves, losers." Now, if only it was that easy – we wouldn't have any problems.

**Longest chapter yet – yay! Yes, I already wrote the final chapter so this couldn't be it. ;) Just had to keep you hanging on a bit longer. Chapter 9 is going to be much happier and fuzzier with more Chyna. No, she isn't a werewolf and she knows nothing about them. Remember that little detail. And if you were wondering, I did come up with a way Peter could make Marcie kill Derek. Maybe it'll happen? Maybe it won't? Keep reading to find out!**

**Until next time, **

**Bee**

**PS – The more reviews the faster you get chapters! :) **


End file.
